Computerized methods for reviewing a healthcare provider's chargeable item database are known in the art. Often times, chargeable items are hierarchically related, yet the pricing scheme for the related chargeable items is not reflective of this hierarchy. Such inconsistent pricing schemes generally mean that either the consumer is being overcharged for some of the chargeable items or that the healthcare provider is not charging enough for other chargeable items. Therefore, both consumers and healthcare providers alike have an interest in ensuring that the prices charged for related chargeable items reflect any hierarchical relationship between the related chargeable items.